she wanted perfection
by sterek1934
Summary: Seule dans sa cellule Bellatrix pense à sa vie, à son amour démesuré pour Voldemort et à ce qu'elle fut avant de dérailler.


**"** **When you hold on to something for to long or too hard, you corrupt it."**

Bellatrix se trouvait dans cet endroit, cette cellule qu'elle commençait à connaître par cœur sans vraiment le vouloir. Dans l'obscurité et le silence d'Azkaban la fervente lieutenante de Voldemort ne pouvait que penser, qu'être à la merci de sa folie et du reste de sanité qu'elle possède.

Elle aimait le seigneur des ténèbres et avait accepté de mettre ses grands pouvoirs à son entière disposition. Cet amour qu'elle porte à son égard ne la rendu que trop aveugle de ce qu'elle est devenue, une folle assoiffée de sang de personne impure, une folle assoiffée d'amour. Elle n'a pas hésité à sombrer dans la folie qu'est l'amour pour lui et en a perdu sa splendeur.

Mais peut-être, peut-être que son amour avait tourné peu à peu à de l'obsession. Ce qu'on disait été donc sans doute vrai, quand on s'accroche à quelque chose ou a quelqu'un trop violemment on finit par le corrompre, et c'était ce qu'avait été son amour pour Voldemort, malgré qu'elle était mariée à Rodolphus Lestrange. Voldemort était sa bouée de sauvetage, son phare dans un monde vide de sens et de couleur. Il lui a donné un nouveau sens, il lui a appris à sortir de l'ombre et à s'épanouir.

Elle avait été élevé dans le but d'être la meilleure dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, elle n'avait pas le choix. Plutôt mourir que vivre dans le déshonore. Beaucoup diront que c'est son amour pour Voldemort qui fut sa descente aux enfers mais tout dysfonctionnement cérébral apparaissant chez un enfant ou adolescent est avant tout causé par les parents. Elle s'était accroché à tout ce qu'elle avait appris en espérant s'en sortir dans la vie, et sa vie ainsi que ses protocoles avaient fini par la corrompre elle. Bellatrix se demandait alors ce qui était le pire corrompre un sentiment et se sentir vivre ou se faire corrompre au risque de se perdre inévitablement et sans retour en arrière possible.

Elle trouvait cela étrange, ses parents avaient été son plus grand cauchemar, la source de toutes ses angoisses. Elle avait une relation plutôt tendue avec ceux-ci malgré qu'elle avait tout pour réussir, cela ne leur suffisait pas. Ils voulaient son âme et son corps, ils voulaient l'anéantir pour mieux la reconstruire. Elle le savait, ils étaient les voix dans sa tête les plus menaçants et les plus effrayants. Malgré tout, malgré sa relation tumultueuse avec eux, elle s'était surprise à leur mort à éprouver un sentiment de vide, un sentiment de manque. Ils lui manquaient, aussi tordu et absurde que cela puisse paraître. Ils étaient une partie d'elle, Ils partageaient son sang et lui avaient offert une vie.

Elle se rappelait parfois amèrement et avec nostalgie qu'elle fut malgré son enfance très stricte, plutôt heureuse en compagnie de ses sœurs. Elle était leur modèle, enfin plutôt celui de Narcissa et elle en était fière, Andromeda n'avait jamais pensé avoir besoin de se comparer à Bellatrix et parfois elle en vient à se dire que si elle l'avait forcé à agir comme elle et bien elle serait encore sur la tapisserie des Black. Parfois Bellatrix en vient à se dire que si sa sœur a mal tourné c'est à cause de son manque de vigilance.

Bellatrix se souvient clairement du rire cristallin de Narcissa, de ses sourires et de l'intrépidité de son autre sœur. Culpabiliser pour la vie que l'une de ses sœurs mène n'est pas assez pour la grande sœur qu'est Bellatrix Lestrange, il faut aussi qu'elle culpabilise pour la pauvre Narcissa. Sa pauvre sœur qui fut malgré elle prise entre deux feux, entre la rivalité de ses sœurs et le scandale que fut l'annonce de la relation d'Andromeda avec un moldu. Il arrivait à Bellatrix de se demander si son choix d'intégrer les mangemorts n'avait pas aussi contribué au malheur de Narcissa, de se demander si elle aussi elle regardait le silence en pensant au temps d'avant.

Bellatrix Lestrange devait se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait déformé l'amour en lui-même. Elle avait mis dans un placard tout ce qu'on lui avait appris. Elle avait manqué à sa mission, à ses missions.

Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas la lieutenante de Voldemort aussi talentueuse qu'elle voudrait être. Elle n'est pas non plus la fille irréprochable qu'elle voulait être. Et plus que tout elle n'est pas la sœur parfaite qu'elle rêve d'avoir été.

Tout ce qui était bon, tout ce qui était juste, tout ce qui était Bellatrix Black est parti en fumée.


End file.
